


意外

by yuechuyu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Leweus, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: Reus意外发情了……





	意外

喝了口果汁之后，一股热潮上涌，Reus瑟缩了一下，立刻意识到这是什么——Omega的情潮，发情前的征兆。

 

事实上，在今天比赛开始前Reus就感觉有点不适，算算日子也到了时候。为了联赛，Reus在上场之前让队医打了一支抑制剂。正常的话打过抑制剂就不会再发情，但凡事总有例外，也不知道是Reus打多了抑制剂产生了抗体还是因为别的什么原因，总之这次发情还是来临了。

 

Reus是Omega这件事并不是什么秘密，现今足坛也有为数不少的Omega球员，他们在体型上的确稍逊于Alpha和Beta，但胜在身体轻盈灵巧，Reus便是其中的佼佼者。不管是什么性征，在绿荫场上他们都要贴上信息素抑制贴，世足联对Omega更有特别保护，明确规定在场上Alpha不能对Omega信息素压制，一旦发现，等待的就是终生禁赛。

 

Reus在信息素外泄之前围上围巾，队员们还在喝酒，庆祝赢得冬歇期最后一场比赛。队里大多数都是Alpha，Reus不敢再逗留，椅背上搭着一件黑色外套，Reus想了想，拿走穿上，找了个理由和队友们打了声招呼先行一步离开。

 

走出小酒吧，迎面而来的风让Reus清醒一点，也让他感到一阵寒意。Reus将拉链拉到最上面，遮住半张脸。衣领上淡淡的味道却让Reus眉头微皱，这股味道并不难闻，相反的它很好闻，如红茶一般淡雅宁静，在茶香之下又有麝香的暖意，让人感觉沐浴在冬天的暖旭之下，全身被温暖包裹。

 

这是Alpha的味道，对一个处在发情边缘的Omega来说无疑是催情良药，更要命的是，Reus知道这是谁的信息素，在他们训练的时候，他在对方的身上闻到过。衣领上沾染的Alpha的味道侵入毛孔，顺着呼吸蔓延全身。Reus当即就有些发热，瑟瑟寒风也没能阻挡滋长的情欲，Reus很矛盾，一方面想要抗拒这诱人的味道，一方面又饮鸩止渴般难以抗拒。呼吸越来越急促，心跳也随之加快，Reus心想完蛋了，他该不会在大庭广众之下就发情吧？

 

当务之急是要赶紧离开，Reus双手插进羽绒服的口袋，在一边口袋里摸到了一把车钥匙。

 

 

 

Reus躲在车里。

 

Reus原本是想打车离开，但突如其来的发情令他措不及防，还好外套口袋里有车钥匙，他一路躲躲闪闪找到车子，东张西望爬进车子。Reus想直接开走，可是一阵一阵的情潮令他的脑子不是很清醒，他能做的只是躲在车里，祈祷不被人发现。

 

这次该死的发情来得特别迅猛，Reus想起早些时候队医和他说过，持续的打抑制剂迟早会被反噬，发情会更加猛烈，到时候只有和Alpha的性交才能缓解。Reus没想到反噬会来得如此之快，他根本没机会离开。如果没有车子充当庇护所，要不了一天，全世界的球迷都会知道他在大街上发情了。

 

Reus讨厌这个Omega的生理特性，太过被动。

 

身体越来越燥热，每呼吸一口，欲望就会滋长一份，Reus感觉自己坐在火堆上烘烤，口干舌燥，可是他不敢轻易摘掉围巾脱下外套，他不敢保证车子就是完全的密闭，万一有Alpha经过闻到……Reus并不排斥Alpha，只是不希望自己最狼狈的时候被人看见，尤其是那一个Alpha——Reus喜欢着的Alpha。

 

Reus将脸尽量埋进外套里，贪婪地汲取着衣服上残留的Alpha气息，但这丝极淡的味道根本无法缓解，Reus体内叫嚣的情欲欲壑难填，他感觉自己快死了，可能他是史上第一个因为发情得不到满足猝死的Omega。Reus抬头，幸好车里还有车子主人的味道，Reus手脚并用，爬到主驾的位置——这里的味道相较于其他地方要浓一些，也许能让他汹涌的情热暂歇片刻。

 

 

 

Lewandowski从卫生间出来之后就没看到Reus，他有些担忧，Reus今天一反常态格外地沉默，脸上还有不正常的潮红，联想到在比赛之前Reus去找过队医，难道是发烧了？酒吧里有人在唱歌，Lewandowski拿着手机打算出去给Reus打电话问问情况，想要拿外套，却发现搭在椅背上的外套上不见了，问了队友，说好像是Reus穿走了。

 

Lewandowski不再逗留，离开酒吧，边走边给Reus打电话。

 

电话一直在响，但就是没人接。Lewandowski越加不安，加快脚步朝后巷车子停着的位置走去。

 

空气中隐隐有一丝很淡很特别的香味，混在行人走过残留的香水之下，像无形的线牵引着Lewandowski向源头走去。香味最终将Lewandowski指引到他停在后巷的车子，越靠近车子，香味越是清晰。Lewandowski已经分辨出这是Omega的香味——处在发情期的Omega的香味。

 

Lewandowski隐隐不安，希望不是他想的那样。

 

 

 

虽然已经做好了准备，但是打开车门的那一瞬间，扑面而来的浓郁的牛奶的香甜味还是让Lewandowski大脑出现短暂的空白，然后他硬了。

 

这或许就是Omega对Alpha天生的吸引力，从腺体散发的味道就像一剂强效春药，Alpha会想臣服于本能，把Omega占为己有，打上自己的标记，让他永远留在自己的身边。

 

Lewandowski咬了咬舌尖，逼迫自己清醒。Reus显然也被突然出现的Lewandowski吓了一跳，缩在车座上，防备地盯着他。

 

街边有几个人往这边靠近，Lewandowski暗道不妙， Reus的信息素在他开车门的瞬间散发出去，那几个人一定是被Reus的香味吸引。

 

这里不能久留。

 

Lewandowski赶紧关上车门，从另外一侧上车坐到副驾驶的位置上。

 

“Marco，你现在还清醒吗？”

 

Reus点了点头，但他不敢保证还能撑多久，尤其是身边还坐了一个Alpha，这无疑是定时炸弹，会在某个时间点爆炸。

 

Lewandowski屏住呼吸，他不得不这么做，Reus的信息素比之前更加浓郁，可能是因为自己的到来——Alpha和Omega总是互相吸引。

 

“你把车钥匙给我，我们换一下位置，我带你离开这里。”Lewandowski认出Reus身上穿的黑色外套就是自己丢失的那件，不知为何，他心里隐隐高兴，Reus没有选择其他人的外套。

 

Reus没说话，从口袋里掏出钥匙交给Lewandowski，随后在狭小的空间里与Lewandowski交换位置。

 

狭窄的驾驶室，身体的接触在所难免， Reus的嘴唇划过Lewandowski的脸颊，Lewandowski胯间的坚硬蹭过Reus的大腿，让他知道此刻的Lewandowski也是在强忍。

 

Lewandowski看了一眼Reus，他的额际有薄汗，一缕头发脱离发胶的掌控落在额前，绿棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，像雨中躲在角落无家可归的小动物，弱小无助，和以往坚强好胜的Reus大不一样。Lewandowski很想揉一揉他的金发，或者将他抱在怀里，但是他能做的只是发动车子，载着Reus尽快离开这里。

 

 

 

车子开了十来分钟，Lewandowski被迫停下。小小的车厢里气息无法隐藏，Lewandowski很难再集中注意力，如果勉强自己继续开下去很容易出事。

 

Reus同样也有些神志不清，他面色潮红，双眼迷离，因为太热外套已经脱下扔在一旁，这还不够，Reus一直拉扯着针织衫的领口，妄图驱散热气，殊不知，这样只会让属于他的味道更快地弥漫整个车厢。

 

“Marco……”

 

“Lewy……”

 

他们同时开口，也都知道对彼此的渴望。

 

“Lewy……帮我。”Reus抓住Lewandowski的手臂，就像溺水的人抓住救命的浮木。

 

Lewandowski的身体不由自主地往Reus靠近，距离近到他可以清晰地感受到Reus洒在他脸上的呼吸。

 

“Marco，你知道你在说什么吗？”Lewandowski不想趁人之危，尤其是Reus，他默默爱着的人。

 

Reus一把拽住Lewandowski的衣领，用仅存的一丝理智回答：“我很清楚自己在说什么。”Reus将Lewandowski拉向自己，主动啄了一下他的嘴唇，“Robert Lewandowski，我知道你也想要这么做，我们别再浪费时间了。”

 

距离拉近，对彼此的渴望尤为强烈，他们早就在临界点，Reus这一吻让Lewandowski建立的防线瞬间崩塌。

 

“Marco……”Lewandowski喟叹，抓住Reus一直在他身上抚摸的手，“希望你别恨我。”

 

Lewandowski没再给Reus说话的机会，低头吻上了他的唇。Lewandowski想尽量温柔一些，别伤到Reus。可惜Reus不领情，热情十足地挺直腰身，贴着他磨蹭，双手着急地想要解开Lewandowski衬衫的纽扣，结果越心急越是解不开，最终暴躁地一扯，纽扣崩落，Reus如愿抚摸着形状分明的腹肌。

 

Lewandowski在Reus的手解开他皮带时停止了亲吻，注视着黑暗中的Reus，夜色也无法隐藏他饱含情欲的双眼。Lewandowski再次低头吻住Reus，一只手在亲吻的同时调整副驾的座位，后移放倒，尽量腾出更多的空间。

 

Reus也没闲着，脱掉Lewandowski的衬衫，勾住他的脖子，与他双双倒在车座上。虽然调整了位置，但显然副驾驶的位置很难容下两个一米八几的男人，Reus无处落脚，不得不将双腿缠在Lewandowski的腰上。

 

Lewandowski的吻顺着脖子一路下移，衣服阻挡了前进的路线，Lewandowski毫不犹豫除去障碍，脱掉Reus的上衣。不着寸缕的上身跃入视线，Lewandowski咽了咽口水，他并不是没有见过赤裸着身体的Reus，他见多很多次，但没有哪一次像现在一样让他觉得Reus如此性感。

 

什么克制被抛掷于九霄云外，Lewandowski迫不及待拉下Reus牛仔裤的拉链，连同内裤一起脱掉。Lewandowski扶住Reus的膝盖向两边打开，阻止了他因为害羞想要并拢的念头。

 

“别看……”Reus小声地说，Lewandowski并没有遵从，不仅看着，还上手抚慰着形状漂亮的性器，没几下，前端吐露的透明液体就打湿了Lewandowski的手掌。

 

Reus难耐地扭动身体，想要更多，Lewandowski的手指往后，在会阴处流连片刻，抵在穴口打转，摩挲着每一个褶皱。Reus身体一僵，屏息，Lewandowski慢慢将手指送入Reus的甬道里，早已经湿润的肠道让手指的进入畅通无阻。Lewandowski一边啃咬着Reus的脖子，一边往里面加入第二根手指，着急地做着扩张。

 

Reus的呼吸逐渐加重，在Lewandowski的手指碰到某个敏感点时，呻吟的声音突然高亢。

 

“是这里吗？”Lewandowski贴着Reus的耳朵。

 

Reus挺动腰身迎合着Lewandowski在他肠道里研磨的手指，他用这种方式代替自己的回答。Lewandowski低低笑了几声，抽出手指，Reus看着裹在他手指上晶亮的粘液，羞得无地自容，他知道那些液体都是来自自己的身体，在早先时候，他躲在Lewandowski的车里时就一股一股往外涌出，晕湿了大半条的内裤。

 

Lewandowski似乎很喜欢看Reus害羞的模样，更加恶劣地将手上的黏滑的液体抹在Reus平坦的小腹上，随后往下拽了拽裤子。从开门闻到Reus信息素开始就一直硬着的阴茎迫不及待地从内裤里弹出来。

 

“Marco……”

 

“什么都别说，直接做吧。”

 

不管Lewandowski想说什么，Reus制止了他。

 

Lewandowski点了点头，捞起Reus的双腿放在肩上，身体下压，凝视着Reus，一点一点将阴茎送入他的体内。

 

Lewandowski的尺寸不小，被填满的感觉并不是很美妙，不是疼，就是有些酸胀。Lewandowski用细密的吻让Reus放松，腰身慢慢律动，Reus的酸胀逐渐被快感代替，一声一声呻吟溢出，带着一点压抑，如同他本人一样，还不能完全放开自己。Lewandowski毫无预兆地加重力道，又快又狠，逼得Reus眼眶泛红，双手在他的后背乱挠，留下纵横交错的痕迹。

 

Reus的前列腺被磨蹭得发疼，不得不向Lewandowski 求饶：“你……慢一点……”

 

“你忍耐一下。”Lewandowski必须这么做，Reus现在的情况必须让他先释放一次，不然持续不断的高热会消耗他的体能，那样的话在接下来的几天，他很可能会虚脱。

 

Reus并不知道Lewandowski的用心良苦，只以为是故意欺负他，破碎的呻吟中夹杂着粗口，软糯的语调听得Lewandowski头发发麻，阴茎越发坚硬，操弄也失去了章法，只剩下原始的抽插。Reus弓起脊背，双手往后抓住椅背，脚背绷直，所有的一切都说明他快到了。

 

Lewandowski感受到了Reus身体的变化，他不再去捞Reus滑下来挂在他臂弯的腿，而是低头亲了另外一只尚挂在肩头的小腿。Reus的袜子没有脱掉，或者说这是Lewandowski刻意为之。

 

每次看到球袜松松垮垮地堆在Reus的脚踝处，Lewandowski都会心跳加速，他知道Reus不是故意为之，可那对他来说是致命的吸引力，他曾梦见过自己将只穿着球袜的Reus抵在墙上做尽羞耻的事情。

 

如果不是车里位置有限，Lewandowski真想从Reus的小腿一直吻到大腿根部，然后吻遍他的全身，在上面烙下自己的痕迹，让他在下次踢球时不敢露出一点的皮肤。

 

“Lewy……Lewy……”Reus情难自禁地叫着Lewandowski的名字，他想告诉Lewandowski他快不行了，他想让他停下，又想让他再快一点、深一点。

 

“叫我的名字，Robert。”Lewandowski的唇不停地Reus的颈间流连，牙齿轻咬着散发着香味的源头，只需再用力一些，就能刺破皮肉，将这个Omega占为己有。

 

“Robert……不要……”Reus虽然深陷情欲的漩涡，脑子还保留着一丝清明，他知道如果现在Lewandowski想要标记他，他一点反抗能力都没有。

 

“放心，没你的允许，我不会标记你。”Lewandowski深吸一口，浓郁的牛奶的香甜味令他心神荡漾，脑子里有个邪恶的声音一直怂恿他咬下去，但Lewandowski还是恋恋不舍的离开这个甜蜜的源头，对准敏感点进攻。

 

Reus溃不成军，白浊射在两人的胸腹之间。

 

Lewandowski没有给Reus时间休息，就着姿势在逼仄的空间里艰难地调转了位置，他让Reus伏在自己身上。Reus尚在高潮的余韵中，身体极度敏感，Lewandowski每一次的顶弄都让他不受控制地收缩着肠道。Lewandowski只好抱着Reus坐起，他必须做点什么分散Reus的注意力。

 

Reus胸前鲜红的乳成了Lewandowski的目标，他含住肉粒，轻轻噬咬，重重吮吸，双手揉捏着Reus弹性极佳的臀肉。Reus倒抽着气，身体后仰，Lewandowski及时扶住Reus纤细的腰才没让他往后倒去。

 

“抱着我。”Lewandowski说。

 

Reus乖乖听话，圈住Lewandowski的脖子。Lewandowski刻意放慢速度，漫不经心地向上顶弄，Reus两侧的乳头被Lewandowski照顾得鲜艳如血，坚硬得像颗小石子。

 

事到如今，Reus也顾不上羞耻，配合着Lewandowski的频率摇动腰身。Lewandowski很是惊喜，手掌落在Reus的后颈往下一摁，吻上了Reus的唇。

 

Reus的手搭在Lewandowski的肩上，与Lewandowski唇舌交换，散发的信息素也纠缠在一起，难舍难分，他庆幸是Lewandowski最终找到了他，也或者他的潜意识里就是想要Lewandowski，所以才会穿走他的外套，躲在他的车里。

 

天空飘落第一片雪花，车里的温度高得像在夏天。两个人身上全是汗水，但谁也没去理会，他们的频率越来越快，准备去迎接极致的快感。由于姿势的缘故，Lewandowski进入得更深，而Lewandowski有意识地想要更深，他想要操开Reus的身体，在他体内洒下种子，让他怀上自己的孩子，一个远远不够……

 

突然，Reus抖了一下，惊恐地看着Lewandowski。Lewandowski也是一惊，随即他就明白是自己顶到了Reus的生殖腔。

 

Reus想逃， Lewandowski箍住Reus的腰让他无法逃离。

 

“Marco，你别害怕，我不会进去。”Lewandowski竖起三根手指，“如果你不相信我，我用我的职业前途发誓。”

 

“我相信你。”

 

他怎么会不相信Lewandowski，他们在球场上配合得那么默契，就是因为他相信Lewandowski。

 

Lewandowski对Reus微微一笑，让他别那么紧张。

 

Lewandowski遵从着诺言没有继续深入，但也没有离开，阴茎的顶部一直研磨着生殖腔闭合的入口，这比磨蹭前列腺还要敏感。不停的刺激之下，紧闭的生殖腔第一次开了一道细缝。Reus颤抖不已，即害怕又兴奋，Lewandowski意志力惊人，竟然真的忍住没有趁机进入。

 

高潮来得迅猛，Reus再次射了，Lewandowski抱着他，紧随其后，将精液射在他的体内。

 

两个人紧紧抱着享受这高潮带来的愉悦之感，直到Lewandowski舔去他的泪水他才知道自己竟然不争气的哭了。

 

两个人出了一身的汗，黏糊糊的很不舒服，可是谁也不想先动，但是又不能一直这样，Lewandowski先滑出Reus的身体，乳白色的精液随着Reus分泌的体液一起滴在Lewandowski的深色耻毛上。

 

Lewandowski拿过自己的衬衣胡乱的擦了擦，Reus的脸涨得通红，Lewandowski忽视了Reus的脸红，从一堆衣服里找出Reus的给他：“穿上吧，别着凉了。”

 

两个人默默穿上衣服，Lewandowski的衬衫不能再穿，就这样光裸着上身，汗水顺着肌肉的纹路向下汇聚，性感至极。

 

过了好一会儿，Reus已经穿好衣服。

 

沉默许久，Lewandowski先开了口：“Marco，我……”

 

Reus打了手势让他停下：“如果你是要说负责任之类的话就免了，是我主动要你帮我。”

 

Lewandowski却摇头说：“我要说的不是这个，我想说的是我不是那么随便的人，因为那个人是你，我才会答应。”

 

Reus垂着脑袋，闷闷不乐地说：“我也不是那么随便的人，随便找个人就帮我渡过发情期。”突然，他转头望着Lewandowski，“你刚刚的意思……”

 

Lewandowski苦涩一笑：“我以为我表现得很明显了，”Lewandowski面向Reus，郑重地说，“Marco Reus，我喜欢你很久了。”

 

“你喜欢我就应该早点告诉我，害我以为自己只是单恋。”也害他打了那么多次抑制剂。

 

“你和Hummels关系那么好，我以为你喜欢他。”想起Hummels对Reus各种搂搂抱抱Lewandowski就觉得胃里酸溜溜的，像喝了一整瓶的醋。

 

“拜托，Mats只是我的朋友，他有喜欢的人。”Reus降下车窗，让外面的冷空气进来中和车里过高的温度，也让寒风吹走Lewandowski刚刚因为激动而溢出的信息素——他们才做过，他可不想在车里再来一次，要来也得换个宽敞的地方。

 

Lewandowski替Reus关上车窗：“别受凉了。”

 

“现在我们去哪？”Reus问。

 

“我先送你回去，再去药店帮你买抑制的药。”Lewandowski启动车子。

 

后穴又有熟悉的液体流出，Reus调整了一下坐姿，“我不想吃药，Lewy，我能去你那吗？”

 

这是一个邀请，Lewandowski看着Reus，慢慢露出一个笑容。

 

“好。”

 

 

 

冬歇期结束。

 

球员们陆续回到俱乐部。

 

Hummels看到Reus，想要给一个热情的拥抱， Lewandowski一把把Reus拉到身后，阻止了他们的拥抱。

 

Reus从Lewandowski身后探出脑袋：“新年好啊，Mats。”

 

Hummels有种错觉好像Lewandowski一直瞪着他，他摸了摸鼻子，心想自己是不是做错了什么。

 

Hummels当然不知道Lewandowski把他当做了假想的情敌。

 

Lewandowski不理会Hummels，长臂一伸勾住Reus的脖子，从Hummels的身旁走过。Hummels灵敏地闻到了Reus的味道变了。

 

似乎是融合了另一个人的味道。

 

好像是……

 

“Robert Lewandowski，你对Marco做了什么！！”

 

于是，不到半天的时间，俱乐部所有的人都知道Reus和Lewandowski是一对。

 

是的，他们完成了标记。

 

永久的那种。

 


End file.
